Sky
Sky, 'labeled '''The Athlete, '''was a camper and finalist on Total Drama Roleplay Season 1, as a member of the Killer Beavers. Sky is a contestant on Total Drama Roleplay Season 2, as a member of the Venomous Vipers. Personality Sky is an aspiring Olympian whose sights are firmly set on winning the game. Although Sky is not opposed to forming friendships along the way, she doesn't want them to get in between her and victory. Sky is a natural team player, a leader when need be, and strives to see the best in people. She can be encouraging and will give advice to those who require it. A true white knight who plays by the book with a strong sense of good sportsmanship to match, Sky easily gets along with most of the other contestants. However, she firmly, and sometimes aggressively, states that she is against anyone who exhibits foul play. She also faces difficulty when her nerves and emotions get the better of her and cloud her judgement. Total Drama Roleplay Season 1 Trials and Triva-lations Sky is introduced to the Island and immediately forms friendships/alliances with many teammates. Sky is interested in making friendships, but more importantly winning the game. Sky does not have a hard time making friends in the competetion, as everyone looks up to her, and finds her to be a great leader! The Killer Beavers do not get a single points in the challenge which irritates Sky, but she is later excited when she finds out that she is not eliminated and recieved the first Marshmallow of the season. She also felt bad that she voted Dave, but knew it was best for the team that he was gone. Sky also decides to form an alliance with 5 of her Beaver teammates and Tyler to help get to the finale. Volleybrawl Before the challenge, Sky is shown talking to her alliance about who they should vote out next if they lose. The alliance agrees on LeShawna because she hardly is participating. Sky loses one of the challenges for her team in rock, paper, scissors, but her team forgives her, but she didn't feel good about her chances of not being eliminated. Sky also begins to develop a strong friendship with Cameron and Duncan. During the challenge Sky would cheer on all of her teammates, so that they can perform their best. The Killer Beavers would end up getting a thrilling last point to win the challenge, and Sky would not have to worry about elimination. Sky would also suggest to Tyler to eliminate Samey because she wasn't talking, and she didn't participate in the challenge. Tyler agreed, and Samey would take the Arrow of Shame. Starting Off on Humble Beginnings When the episode begins Sky starts to talk to Cameron about the upcoming challenge. In this challenge Sky guesses the correct number that the host is thinking of. She wins a point for her team, and is cheered on by her teammates. The Beavers would end up losing the challenge due to a lack of correct guesses from the rest of the team. After the Beavers lose Sky forms an alliance with Cody to ensure that she will not take the Arrow of Shame. The alliance decides to vote out LeShawna because she did not participate in the challenge. Sky is stunned when she is not one of the first 3 names called that are safe, but she is later given a marshmallow and is safe from elimination. LeShawna would later take the Arrow of Shame, when she got the boot thanks to Sky's alliances. All Aboard the Cuckoo Train In the beginning of this episode Sky is shown to be talking to Duncan about the upcoming challenge. Chef quits the show, and the old host Chris replaces him. Cameron is declared sick, which concerns Sky, and can not participate in the days challenge. When the murder mystery challenge begins Sky is pronounced the first killer on the killer beavers, and "kills" the correct killer on the Screaming Ducks, earning the Killer Beavers their first point of the game. Duncan then scores the 2nd point for the Beaver right after Sky, in the third round Sky is "killed" by the anonymous killer. The anonymous killer is Noah, and is killed by Cody to win the challenge. Sky and the Beavers enjoy immunity and a movie night for winning the challenge. Topple on the Luck Players The episode starts off with Cameron coming back from being sick. Sky is relieved that Cameron is okay, and then Chef returns as well and announces the trivia challenge. The Beavers are losing 2-1 when Sky scores a point and ties it up 2-2. This point is deducted because of the wording of the question. This frustrates all of the members of the Killer Beavers. The Beavers would lose the challenge 3-1. The Beavers would have to vote someone out, and although Sky is friends with Scott, she votes him out. The result is Scott is eliminated, and the Beavers are down to 5 teammates. Relay Feelings Speed Fast Chris wakes Sky and the contestants up early in the morning to do a race. Sky is very tired and disappointed in herself for betraying Scott. The challenge is announced, and the Cameron immediately wins the first round. Along with the next 4 rounds giving the Killer Beaver another victory. Sky congratulates Cameron on single handedly winning the challenge for the Beavers. At the end of the challenge Sky heads to the elimination ceremony with Tyler, and she helps calm him down for the elimination ceremony. Tyler ends up being safe, and the eliminated contestant on the Screaming Ducks is Tyler's girlfriend Lindsay. The Super Wi-Fi Spies Lindsay and Sky talk about Lindsay nearly being eliminated the episode before. Chris calls the contestants to the main hall to announce that there are no more teams. All the contestants including Sky are excited about there being no more teams. Chris then throws a sleep can, and all of the contestants pass out. Sky does a great job in part one of the challenge, but comes second to Lindsay for immunity. The rest of the merged contestants tell her she did a good job, but she is still disappointed she didn't win the challenge. Noah and Lindsay were the winners of the challenge and received immunity. Before the elimination ceremony there are rumors spread that Sky likes Duncan, Sky does not here any of these but congratulates Duncan on his effort. Sky is concerned when she realizes Duncan is in the bottom 2. When he is announced safe she hugs him, and Heather is eliminated. Puzzle Riot Sky wakes up and greets Cameron, the two talk about how great being in the final 9 is. Chris announces that the challenge will be a captioning challenge, and the contestant that captions the picture the best wins. In this challenge Sky scores no points, despite her best efforts to give a great caption to the pictures. Noah would win immunity again, and Lindsay would place 2nd. Sky and Tyler would vote off Gwen viewing her as a threat, but in a 4-2 vote Lindsay would be eliminated. Duncan and Sky also confront the other contestants, and let them know they are just friends. Before Lindsay takes the Arrow of Shame, Sky gives her a goodbye hug, and tells her she did good in the game. Korean Teaching or Learning Sky is excited for final 8, but also sad that Lindsay is eliminated. The challenge is based on Korean History. Cameron and Noah dominate this challenge, earning double immunity. Sky congratulates Cameron on making final 6. Also Cameron and Noah decide to choose Tyler to go to the final 6. This leaves 5 people including Sky up for double elimination. Sky first reluctantly votes out Courtney, and then Gwen the second time. Courtney is infuriated when she finds out she was voted off by the alliance. Sky waves goodbye to her and Courtney is eliminated. In the next ceremony the first 3 immune people are pronounced safe, and then Cody and Duncan are announced safe. Sky and Gwen were on the bottom 2, and finally Chris says Sky is safe. Sky is relieved, and she also notices that she is the final female in the game. Supreme Chef Auto Chris wakes the contestants up early in the morning again to announce the challenge. This time it is another trivia with 15 rounds. The winner gets to choose who to share immunity with. Sky scores the 3rd point of the challenge, and is cheered on by the other 5. Cody and Cameron would dominate the challenge early, and would be tied with 4 votes each going into the 14th round. However Cody would score the last 2 points to solidify his immunity. Cody decides to choose Sky because she is hot. Sky is flattered and hugs Cody for the immunity. Chris then announces the twist. Sky would receive immunity and Cody would be up for the vote. Cody tells Sky to vote out Tyler, her friend, to owe him the favor for the immunity. Sky decides to not vote Tyler, and votes Noah, so she doesn't betray anyone. Tyler and Cody would be bottom 2, and in the most dramatic ceremony ever Cody would be eliminated. Frozen Yogurty Up Brain Freeze The contestants wake up to originally make the best frozen yogurt. They then find out that it is a rundown of all the challenges this season. Sky and the others were pretty excited. Sky scored a point on a question about the host of episode 5. Sky would be happy and cheered on by the other 4. Sky would almost score more points, but Duncan and Tyler dominated the game late. The two would be tied at 4 a piece. Duncan would win the tiebreaker and earn immunity for himself. The rest had to vote someone off. Sky tells Duncan, Tyler, and Cameron to vote off Noah. All of them decide to vote off Noah, and Noah was eliminated in a 4-1 vote. Sky would wave good bye to Noah, and told him he played well. The final four contestants would be excited, and have trouble going to sleep. Before the episode ends Sky wishes everyone good luck in the final four. Final Four Face Off! When the final four are awake Chris says the challenge is an epic trivia game. Sky knows that she will have the best chance of making the finale if she wins the challenge. The challenge begins and Sky scores the first point of the challenge. The four contestants discover that the other remaining contestants are returned. Sky happily greets them, however Scott seems to not be happy with her, calling her out on her betrayal, as does Noah. Cameron and Sky would go back in forth with points, and it was eventually tied up 5-5. Tyler would be a few points behind, and Duncan was a few points back as well. Cameron would score the next 3 frustrating Sky as she was close on every single one of those points. Then out of nowhere Tyler would come back, and be one point behind Cameron. The challenge would be over when Duncan would quit, knowing that he was to far behind to catch up. Sky would hug Duncan good bye, and he would be eliminated. Cameron would get to choose the other finalist, and chooses Sky because the two are the best of friends, and he feels he would have a better chance of winning against her. Totally Dramatic Finale! The final two, Cameron and Sky are stoked for being the last two on the island. Both are excited and nervous for the finale. Sky talks in the confessional about her plan to split some of the money with some of the contestants who helped her get there. Chris calls the two over for a surprise. In the stands are all the eliminated contestants. Chris announces the eliminated contestants will have a vote off to decide the winner of Total Drama Roleplay Season 1. After the votes are casted Chris counts the votes. The score is tied all the way up until the votes are 7-7. Chris says the winner of Total Drama Roleplay Season 1 is Sky. He also states that everyone voted for her including Scuba Bear except Scott and Samey. Sky is hoisted in the air by all the other contestants as she wins Total Drama Roleplay Season 1. Total Drama Roleplay Season 2 A Wild Western Introduction The episode starts with Chris announcing there will be a season 2 of Total Drama Roleplay. He also announces that the winner and runner up will choose the teams. However, Cameron does not compete so Scott bribes Cameron with money to be the captain. Sky and Scott choose the teams and the challenge begins. Duncan takes over the captain role, and contributes greatly to the challenge. Unfortunately the Vipers would lose 9-8 in a close game. Sky suggests that the alliance votes out Dave, but Tyler confesses that he will vote Duncan one of his alliance members, so he could put Noah in a false sense of confidence. Chris announces that all of the contestants are safe except Duncan, Samey, and Dave. Tyler and Sky high five because they are safe, but Sky is concerned that Duncan will be eliminated. When he is pronounced safe she hugs him, and says in the confessional it was just a friend hug. Dave would be eliminated, and Sky would apologize for voting him out. Dancing With Cowboys After the last challenge Sky realized that she had to step up her game in order to lead the Vipers to their first win. Chris calls the contestants over and tells them that the challenge is a musical one. The competitors will have to come up with a four line country song that rhymes. Sky writes her song in 5 minutes, and receives a 9/10 for her work when up against Scott. Fellow teammates cheer her on as she gets the point. Duncan goes up next against Katie, and ties for the 2nd point for the Vipers. Noah earns the last point of the challenge and wins the game for the Vipers. Right before the Vipers are announced victorious Sky trips and falls on top of Duncan. When all of the other contestants are shocked and tease her over it, she swears that it was an accident. On the Pythons way to their elimination ceremony, Sky walks over to Scott and tries to wish him luck, but accidentaly trips on a snake that sticks to Scott's face, causing him to scream in agony and be sure that Sky did that on purpose. She swears to him that she didn't, but he ignores her and storms off. Sky and the other Vipers head over to watch the Pythons elimination ceremony. Ezekiel would be in the bottom 2, and in a dramatic surprise Courtney is eliminated. Sky waves goodbye to her former friend, and heads back to the cabins. 3:10 to the Horse of Losers Before the challenge begins Sky talks in the confessional about how she has no feelings for Duncan, but then calls him cute and attempts to delete the confessional. The challenge is a hide and go seek challenge. Duncan would lose the first point for the team, and Sky told him it's okay. Sky would then score the next point, and just as she is about to ask Duncan something she trips and falls in his arms. She starts to blush, but asks quickly to be put down. Duncan talks in the confessional about how he knows how Sky is all over him. Consequently in the confessional Sky denies that she tripped on purpose. The challenge continues and the Vipers continue to score points leading to the first back to back team win in role play history. Sky high fives Tyler and Duncan, and the Vipers decide to head over to the elimination ceremony. Appearances Trivia *Last female on Total Drama Roleplay Season 1. *Only 3rd generation character to merge. *First winner of Total Drama Roleplay. *Was the highest ranking contestant and female on her team. Gallery Overall= SkyProfile.png|'Sky profile picture. SkyFalling.png|'Sky falling.' SkyStance.png|'Sky facing forward.' SkySit.png|'Sky sitting.' Skyrot.png|'Sky rotation.' Tumblr n9a5cfMIG11s59q8io1 250.gif|'Sky rotation 2.' Badge-edit-7.png|'Sky's badge on the wiki for making 500 and 1,000 edits on pages.' |-| Total Drama Roleplay Season 1= SkyAudition.png|'Sky's audition tape for TDR.' SkyFalls.png|'Sky arriving to the island.' TotalDramaRoleplaySeason1Poster.png|'Sky and the rest of the cast.' KillerBeaversAreFormed.png|'Sky is placed on the Killer Beavers.' SkyRejectDave2.png|'Sky gets mad at Dave for suggesting to vote out Cameron.' KillerBeaversElimination.png|'Sky at her teams first elimination ceremony.' DaveisEliminated.png|'Sky and the others watch Dave take the Arrow of Shame.' KillerBeaversWinsinVolleybrawl.png|'Sky and her team celebrating in Volleybrawl.' TheKillerBeaversPeanutGalleryEp02.png|'Sky and the Beavers in the peanut gallery after 1st win.' KillerBeaversElimination2.png|'Sky and the Beavers second elimination ceremony.' LeshawnaisEliminated.png|'Sky and the others watch Leshawna take the arrow of shame.' KillerBeaversPeanut2.png|'The Killer Beavers and Sky win in All Aboard the Cuckoo Train.' KillerBeaversElimination3.png|'Sky and the Beavers lose for the final time.' KillerBeaversVoteOffScott.png|'Sky betrays Scott and votes him out.' ScottisEliminated.png|'The Beavers and Sky watch as Scott takes the Arrow of Shame. MERGE_PHOTO.png|'Sky and nine other contestants merge.' FinalSix.png|'Sky is the only female left in the final six.' SkyVotesOffNoah.png|'Sky votes off Noah in the final five.' FinalFourHappy.png|'Sky makes the final four.' Finalist.png|'Sky and Cameron are the finalist of season 1.' SkyWinsTheMillionDollars.png|'Sky wins Total Drama Roleplay Season1.' |-| Total Drama Roleplay Season 2= Skybus.png|'Sky arrives to Season 2.' TeamViperPic.png|'Sky chooses her team members on her team "The Venomous Vipers.' VipersLoseFirstChallenge.png|'Sky and the Vipers lose the first challenge.' VipersWinSecondChallenge.png|'Sky and the Vipers win their first challenge.' VipersWinThirdChallenge.png|'Sky and the Vipers win back to back challenges. See also Category:Females Category:Contestants Category:Characters Category:Killer Beavers Category:Protagonists Category:Season 1 contestants Category:Season 2 contestants Category:Total Drama Roleplay Season 2 Category:Total Drama Roleplay Season 1 Category:Returning contestants from Season 1 Category:Finalists Category:Venomous Vipers Category:Mergers in Season 1